


Mage Chapter 13- Test The Third (Part 2)

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [13]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 50Funny, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage Chapter 13- Test The Third (Part 2)

Part 1- Master And Student  
There are two exits to my arena, the one to my left leads to a short and easy path to the end. On the right, a long arduous journey. You will fight each other in one on one battles, the exact nature of each battle will be chosen by the team victorious in the last. The first team to rack up three victories will win. Alright now enough talking, let’s see some carnage, hehe,” 8 giggled.  
A thick tension filled the air as Alex and his group waited to see what their next challenge would be.  
“I would like to nominate myself for the first duel,” said the elderly gentleman wearing an elegant dark blue robe.  
“Huh, no objections here,” replied the scrawny man next to him.  
The elderly man began to stride across the bridge, his hands locked behind his back in a proper manner. He stopped as he reached the centre of the arena.  
“I am relatively new to this whole magic thing; I would like to test the skills I have obtained so far. I propose a battle of pure magic, no other weapons or tools allowed to pervert our magic skills,” explained the man. “Now, who is willing to face me?”  
“Let me do this,” Tobin said, his voice thick with determination.  
“Be my guest,” said Alex.  
Tobin strode out into the arena, confidently facing off his opponent.  
“Ahh, so you are to be my opponent then. I look forward to our battle,” the man said bowing to his opponent.  
“I look forward to our battle as well, however if I may, I would like to suggest a change to the parameters of our duel. I would ask for an axe on axe battle.”  
“Hmmm, a battle of the axe. I am willing to accept your proposal, however I shall give you a chance to reconsider,” the man said reaching his arm out to the side.  
A silver cloud began to swirl around the man’s hand. The cloud grew thicker and deeper in colour as it began to solidify into a long axe.  
“I have trained in the way of the axe my entire life. I am the founder of the Tarkan Axe Arts and have trained many master axe wielders. I am the Legendary…”  
“Ramond of Steel Lake, I know who you are,” Tobin interrupted.  
“Oh, and you still wish to duel me in this manner?” Ramond responded in surprise.  
Tobin began to roll up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a tattoo of a battle axe with a head on either end of the shaft facing in opposite directions.  
“Oh I see, you’re a student of the Tarkan Axe Arts,”  
“That I am. While I am willing to battle your way, I would be remiss if I didn’t take this opportunity to test my skills against a true master,” Tobin said bowing in respect.  
“Haha, as I said I’m here to test my magical skills, but who am I to deny a fan.”  
Ramond spun his axe around his head catching it in his other hand taking up a battle stance. Tobin reached behind him, unclipping his axe from his back taking up a similar stance.  
Part 2- Clash Of The Axes  
In the blink of an eye, Ramond sprung forward through the air towards Tobin. He slammed his axe down with all his might towards Tobin’s head. In the nick of time, Tobin raised his axe up blocking the attack with the shaft.  
“Good reflexes,” Ramond congratulated.  
Ramond pulled his axe away from Tobin winding up a swipe. He swung his axe at Tobin’s arm. Tobin quickly ducked down rolling to the side underneath the head of the axe. He stood back up letting out a swift swing of his own. Ramond jumped up high above Tobin’s blade, back flipping behind him. Ramond sent his palm flying into Tobin’s back at full force before, he had a chance to react, sending him Tobin flying across the arena.  
“Not bad. Not bad at all,” said Ramond.  
Tobin pulled himself up from the ground and looked over to his axe laying on the ground next to him. He reached out grabbing it as he stood. Tobin launched himself towards Ramond at full speed his axe wound up for a strike behind his head. As he drew closer to he let his axe loose. Ramond slammed his own axe down towards Tobin. Suddenly Tobin changed the trajectory of his axe hooking Ramond’s with the arch arched underside of the blade.  
“Huh what? Raymond exclaimed.  
With a hearty pull, Tobin sent Ramond’s blade flying through the air landing firmly in the stone wall surrounding the arena. 8 looked down from her vantage point on the wall above the arena. She lifted her gaze from the axe back to the battle continuing on below.  
“Hehe. This is simply delightful,” 8 said smiling devilishly.  
Tobin continued letting loose an unending flurry of blows at Ramond. He ducked and dogged between the swings, narrowly avoiding Tobin’s axe. Ramond reached out his hand grabbing Tobin’s axe in midair as it came crashing down towards his head. He sent his leg flying into Tobin’s chest sending him crashing to the ground. Tobin’s axe dropped from his hand as he hit the ground. Ramond spun his axe around in his hand before sending it flying down towards Tobin’s head. Tobin clenched his eyes tightly as he prepared for the end. A long silence filled the arena as everyone looked on. Tobin opened his eyes back up seeing the head of the axe mere centimeters away from his face.  
“Huh… what,” Tobin exclaimed in confusion.  
“Haha, good fight, you gave me quite the run for my money for a moment there,” Ramond chuckled.  
Ramond lowered the axe to the ground and extended his other hand out to help Tobin up. He looked down in shame as he reached out his hand and began to stand.  
“I… I failed,” huffed Tobin.  
“Oh no, don’t think of this as a failure, think of it as the gateway to future successes.”  
Tobin’s ears perked up as he heard Ramond’s words.  
“Wh… what are you talking about?” Asked Tobin.  
“I can sense the makings of a great axeman. Given time I may even be able to mould you into a master.”  
“Are… are you saying you’ll make me your student,” Tobin said, his eyes gleaming with excitement.  
Ramond turned around and began walking back to his group.  
“I expect to see you at the Steel Lake Dojo, after I’ve become a mage of course,” Ramond smiled.  
“Yes... Of course master,” Tobin bowed, barely able to hold in his excitement.  
Part 3- One / Zero  
8 looked on as the two fighters crossed the bridge returning to their groups.  
“Wonderful, just wonderful,” 8 said, raising her hand into the air.  
8 let out a loud click. Suddenly a small chalkboard with the two team’s names written at the top each half of the board. A small piece of chalk appeared in her hand. She reached out drawing a vertical line on the board. Ramond arrived back at his group.  
“Alright, good job , way to go guy. You beat that dumbass down,” congratulated the scrawny man at the front of the group.  
Ramond stopped and turned around to face the arena again.  
“That boy has more honour in defeat than you ever will,” Ramond said.  
“Ha, whatever,” the scrawny man scoffed.  
Tobin Made his way back to his group, heaving deep breaths as he walked.  
“What the hell man, you lost us the match!” Timothy yelled.  
“I’m… I’m sorry,” Tobin said, propping himself up against the nearby wall.  
“Hey, c… come on he tried his best,” Cecilia muttered.  
“Yeah whatever,” grumbled Timothy.  
From across the room came a thickly accented voice.  
“I am next,” bellowed the voice.  
The group looked across the arena at the large, wide, muscle bound man stomping across the bridge. The bridge buckled and swayed under the weight of the massive man. He arrived on the other side, stopping as he reached the arena.  
“I am Irwan. In homeland, we settle disagreement with wrestling. So we wrestle. So who is brave enough to face mighty Irwan,” bellowed Irwan.  
“There is no way I’m going out there,” stated Timothy.  
Puffs lifted his puffer to his mouth and took a deep breath as he began to approach the bridge.  
“Umm,” Alex said reaching out and grabbing Puff’s shoulder. “No offence but I don’t think this battle is the right fit for you.”  
“Although,” Alex thought as he looked around his group. “None of these guys really seem all that capable. Do we even have a chance at beating these guys? Should I take this guy on and guarantee us one point? Or can I trust these guys and save my involvement for later.”  
Cecilia raised her hand into the air, breaking Alex’s concentration.  
“Umm, if it’s alright with everyone, I’ll take him on,” Cecilia murmured.  
“Yeah right. Like you could take that monster on,” Timothy hissed.  
Alex looked at Cecilia intently, trying to gauge the extent of her ability.  
“Cecilia… do you really think you can do this?” Alex said in a serious tone.  
Cecilia awkwardly shifted her gaze down.  
“Well… um,” Cecilia stuttered before clenching her fists tightly. “Yes, I mean, yes I think I can.”  
“Ok then.”  
Cecilia nodded before walking off down the bridge towards the arena.  
“Huh… what, no way man, you’re going to let her take him on?” Timothy gasped his mouth agape. agape seems odd?  
“Yep, unless you wanna do it?”  
Cecilia walked out into the arena staring down Irwan.  
“Haha, you want to fight me little girl? I give you chance to reconsider.”  
Cecilia looked on at Irwan, unfazed by his words. Irwan set himself firmly on the ground. He raised his foot up before sending it crashing down again. The ground shook underneath Irwan’s foot. A small lip of stone began to form encircling the pair. Cecilia continued to look on at Irwan unfazed by his display.  
“You leave circle, you lose, understand,” Irwan stated. “Unless I crush you first. Enough talk!..”  
Part 4- Immovable Object  
Irwan suddenly kicked off the ground running towards Cecilia, shaking the ground with every impact. Cecilia stood completely motionless staring down Irwan as he ran.  
“What the hell are you doing?” yelled Timothy from the sidelines. “Move, run… Do something!”  
Cecilia continued to stand unmoving in the face of her oncoming foe. Irwan tucked his head into his arm ?? as he charged, preparing for impact. Irwan made contact with Cecilia, sending a loud thud echoing through the air. The two teams looked on in disbelief at the fight unfolding in front of them. Irwan shifted his gaze up to Cecilia.  
“Impossible!” Irwan exclaimed.  
Irwan backed away from Cecilia. She stood undamaged, still as a statue staring back at Irwan with unblinking eyes. Her body and clothes had turned a light grey and had gained the texture of some sort of stone.  
“Huh, what the hell just happened?” Timothy exclaimed.  
“Oh, I see. She has the power to change her body into some sort of hard stone, increasing her weight and hardness,” Bip explained.  
8 stared down at the unfolding battle from her vantage point.  
“Hmmm, this could be interesting,” 8 murmured.  
“Come out little girly!” Irwan shouted.  
Cecilia continued to stand motionless. Irwan growled, enraged by her blank, taunting stare.  
“Arghhhh! I will crush you little girly!” Irwan screamed.  
Irwan stomped quickly over to Cecilia, winding his fist back preparing to strike. He let loose his blow, landing square on her face. There was a brief silence before it was suddenly broken by Irwan’s loud screams of pain. He gritted his teeth in anger as he began to growl ferociously.  
“Face me like man, little girl!” Irwan shouted out before unleashing a frenzy of mindless blows.  
Irwan continued to pummel Cecilia’s stone tomb, ignoring the pain his body was experiencing.  
“This is perfect, at this rate he’ll get too exhausted to keep fighting,” Timothy said. “Go Cecilia! Whoop this punk’s butt!” he cheered.  
Irwan let out a series of heavy deep pants as he stoped his onslaught. He looked down towards his bloodied and broken knuckles.  
“Arghhhhhhh!” Irwan shouted in frustration, stomping his foot down to the ground.  
As Irwan’s foot made contact with the ground the arena began to quake. Irwan raised his other foot before stomping it down, sending out yet another quake. As the ground shook beneath them, it began to tilt. Irwan continued to stomp tilting the arena more and more. As the ground tilted, Cecilia immobile body began to slip down. Her body passed over the stone lip marking the boundary of the arena.  
“Damn it!” Timothy yelled.  
Cecilia continued to slip down the arena towards the edge.  
“Hu, What? He’s not stopping,” Tobin yelled in shock.  
Irwan continued to stomp, smiling fiendishly as he watched Cecilia slip towards the edge of the platform.  
“Haha… bye bye annoying girly,” Irwan taunted.  
Cecilia’s body teetered on the edge over the abyss bellow before falling down into the depths. The group looked down in shock as Cecilia’s body fell.  
“That’s enough!” came 8’s voice as she jumped down into the arena.  
8 held her arm out towards Cecilia’s body. Cecilia began to hover up from the abyss flailing around and panting heavily with a blue glow around her. She began to hover towards the rest of the group. The blue glow suddenly dissipated dropping Cecilia gently to the ground. 8 looked over to Irwan, a serious expression burnt on her face.  
“You’ve won. Get back to your group.”  
Irwan stared down at 8, letting out a furious grunt before turning around and stomping back across the bridge. 8 let out a loud huff.  
“Now to fix this up.”  
8 lifted up her foot, sending it crashing down to the ground. The arena began to once again flatten out.  
“Wow, good job big boy,” yelled the scrawny man.  
The man looked across the arena towards the other team.  
“Scores getting pretty tight there, we won’t blame you if you just give up now,” the man taunted.  
Tobin gritted his teeth as he locked eyes with the man across the arena.  
“Shut up,” grumbled Tobin.  
“I… I’m sorry… I really thought I could beat him,” Cecilia stuttered.  
“Yeah whatever, I knew we shouldn’t have trusted you with that,” Timothy snarled.  
Alex looked on at his group as Timothy stormed off into the corner.  
“At this rate, we don’t have a chance of getting through this,” thought Alex.  
Part 5- Coming Night  
The scrawny man looked up to the sky as the sun began to set behind the mountain. He let out a slight hum as he thought. The man stepped towards the edge of the platform looking across the arena.  
“I have a proposal for you!” the man yelled.  
Alex’s team shifted their gaze across the gap to the man.  
“I’m sure we're all tired, plus those two losers you got could use the time to heal up. How about we continue this in the morning?”  
Ramond walked up to the man grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around.  
“What the hell are you doing, we need all the time we can get,” Ramond scold.  
The scrawny man looked with distain at Raymond’s hand resting on his shoulder.  
“Don’t worry old man, I know what I’m doing,” the scrawny man replied as he removed Ramond’s hand from his shoulder.  
Tobin raised his injured body up from the ground.  
“We need to get a move on, we don’t have time to waste resting.”  
Alex looked over Tobin’s injured body before glancing over to Cecilia who seemed even quieter and more timid than usual. Timothy stood by himself, his back to the rest of the group stewing In his own anger.  
“I don’t like it either, but I think we could all use the rest. If we keep going tonight we don’t have any chance of beating them,” said Alex.  
Tobin looked down to the ground before raising his gaze to Alex again.  
“If that’s what you think is best,” Tobin said before turning around and limping back to his resting spot.  
Alex looked back across the gap, nodding back at the scrawny man.  
“Wonderful, we can finish you off in the morning then,” the man taunted turning back around to his group.  
Alex group began setting up their area for the night, the strain of their defeats weighing heavily on the group.

Part 6- Growing tensions  
Liz and Es stood lit by the dim twilight, once more looking up at the long elevator shaft leading down into the maze.  
“This is insane, they must be using magic or something,” Liz exclaimed.  
“If they were using magic we would be able to sense it. We need to go around again,” Es replied turning around to walk down the path.  
“Are you serious, we’ve been around five times already! And I don’t know about you, but I didn’t see any secret exit?”  
Es clenched his fist tightly before turning around and stalking towards Liz.  
“We aren’t gonna get anywhere discussing it!” Es snarled.  
“Oh yeah, cause your plan’s working a charm,” Liz growled back.  
Es stared down Liz, holding back his anger. He looked up to the sky as the sun continued to set.  
“It’s getting dark, we should get some rest.” Es hissed turning back away from Liz.  
“Rest? Are you kidding me?” Liz exclaimed. “We haven’t made any progress yet, we’ve wasted the entire day and you wanna rest?”  
“Look It’s already cold at this altitude, and once that sun's gone it’s just gonna get colder.”  
“Is it really that cold?” Liz said in surprise.  
“Are you kidding, it’s freezing. We’re not gonna get anywhere if we’re frozen and exhausted, we should rest now and continue in the morning.”  
Es raised his hand up towards the nearby wall. Suddenly a small tent appeared in front of Es. He unzipped the front of the tent before walking inside.  
“For once would you just listen to…” Liz’s words were cut off as Es zipped up the tent.  
Liz growled at the tent before turning around and walking to the opposite side of the path. Liz laid on the rocky floor staring off into the sky for a moment before closing her eye’s and drifting off to an uneasy sleep.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thank you for reading chapter 13 of mage. If you like what you see consider checking out my Tumblr at this link https://50funny.tumblr.com/ for all updates and other tid bits. Until next week, have a good day.


End file.
